stella_uk_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Celia Williams
Celia Emily Williams (née Braxton)(b. 1973) is a character in the series Stella. She is a middle aged woman recently introduced to Big Alan, still mourning over her son's death whom died only a few years ago at aged 13. Biography Series One Celia is not present during Series One. Series Two Celia is not present during Series Two. Series Three Celia is introduced through Big Alan through his taxiing services. Primarily introverted and stern Celia does not pay Big Alan much attention and does not let anyone get close to her. When she leaves her scarf in Alan's taxi the two connect over Celia's tragic past but also of their shared piano skills. As the two begin to get close Celia closes up again. As the Series continues Celia keeps bumping into Alan and Stella throughout Pontyberry. She allows herself to connect with Big Alan and eventually sees a relationship brewing between the two. She and Big and Alan both go to a gala hosted my Stella and Michael. Although Celia is let down when Big Alan leaves her in fear of getting close to her. She reverts back to her cold exterior, but when the old people in the home she runs, run amok and hold Big Alan and Ianto hostage, she and Big Alan reconcile. The two grow closer and Celia allows herself to become close to others gaining a friend in Stella, Michael and Little Alan to whom she becomes a second mother. Revealing to Big Alan she used to be much larger than now and used to struggle with weight problems the two have a lot more in common than she originally thought. By the end of the series her and Big Alan consider each other as partners especially after Big Alan's mother's death, when during the funeral Alan's brother Alan insults Celia and Big Alan stands up for her. Christmas Special (2014) In close loving relationship with Big Alan, Celia had moved in with the Williams and has become a larger part to the Stella Story. Celia and Stella grow into close friends as the both aid Aunty Brenda in her pantomime making clothes and working backstage. Celia has come a long way in the last few years, making new friends and being a huge part of Big Alan's life and his family. She has also become a great mother to Little Alan. Series Four Celia helps Big Alan and Little Alan set up their restaurant. Celia and Stella save the day, by helping Little Alan when Big Alan's mistakes almost ruin the opening night. Celia has also left the Care Home after working there for many years and is working alongside Stella as a Nurse after leaving the Nursing profession for a few years after her son's death. Celia and Stella struggle to have fun under the overpowering hand of Cheryl the Nurse that is training them, but Celia and Stella bond after stealing food from the vending machines at the hospital and making fools of themselves in front of Cheryl and the Head Doctors. Personality and traits Celia mostly keeps sternness and a cold exterior especially after the death of her son which left her in a deep emotional state. Despite this, when working at the Care Home her real warm and loving heart would come forth. Celia is a very honest person but never ceases a polite and pleasant manner. She is loving, motherly person becoming a good, faithful partner to Big Alan and a fair and caring mother to Little Alan. Appearance Celia is a small woman, with short stylish brown hair. She has light skin and large eyes. Despite her petite figure she revealed to Big Alan that she struggles with her weight and was once so large she couldn't cross her legs. External links Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Female Category:Williams family